


The Beginning of The End

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A reverse eddsworld au. Basically a whole load of what ifs.Edd is the leader of the Green Army, and Tord is on the run, with Paul, Patryk and a newcomer.This starts from the end part 2, right from the end.





	1. Chapter 1

Paul floored it down the road, knowing something had gone wrong. Patryk looked at him with an uncomfortable look as they saw the large ball of flame in the sky.  
"Fuck." He hissed, turning quickly into the site of the crash. 

Bursting out of the car, they ran out onto the grass, watching as Tord stood up from the rubble, half his face a bloody mess and his arm mangled and bloodsoaked. He gave them a quick look, and walked over to them.

Patryk took the arm from him, throwing it into the car as Paul helped him into the back seat.  
"That really didn't work." Tord hissed in pain, wiping his bloody hand on the side of his hoodie. Paul sat in the back seat, keeping a quiet eye on Tord while Patryk drove back to the base. 

It wasn't much of a base, but they didn't have much of an army. As Paul knocked on the door, Patryk brought Tord out, supporting him. The doorknob turned, and the worried face of Willow, their theif and medic, poked out.  
"Holy shit, that went badly." She muttered, letting them in and helping to support Tord.  
"I knew this was a really bad idea." She hissed to him, and Tord rolled his eyes. 

As she sat him down in the cleanest room, she began mopping off the blood.   
"I'm going to need you to take your hoodie off." She demanded, wringing out the towel. He tore it off, and then she continued to dab at the wounds. He flinched as she went over the biggest cut on his face, and he groaned in pain.  
"Suck it up, buttercup." She muttered, pulling out her needle and thread. "This is gonna fucking hurt."

As she finished sewing up Tord's face, she looked at his arm.  
"I can't save that. It's going to have to go." She announced. "I'll need that robot arm." She yelled into the corridor, and Paul immediately went to get it. There were no questions asked, and Tord bit into his hand as she began to sever the tendons in his lower arm. Twisting sharply, it came off, and Tord screamed. She immediately pressed the towel to his arm again, before looking over as Paul came into the room. He passed it to her, and she began to attach it to him.

As she finally finished hooking him up, she looked up, seeing that Tord was looking away, trying not to be sick.  
"You can look now." She told him, and he looked over to his robotic arm, giving his fingers an experimental wiggle. A small smile spread across his face, but as she stood up, she grabbed him by the collar.  
"You are honestly so fucking stupid." She muttered, and he retaliated too quickly by punching her in the face.

It sent her reeling, and she fell to the floor, her eye closed. She got up, dusting off her jacket, other eye brimming with tears. She forced a black silk eye patch into his hand, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Paul stuck his head into the room, and went slightly pale as he saw the amount of blood Tord had lost. Willow stomped back down the stairs, thrusting a blood pack into Paul's hands.  
"You do it." She sobbed, her eye begging to swell. 

Paul looked questioningly at Tord, but he didn't meet his eye. He began setting up the blood pack, shoving the needle into Tord's arm, gently squeezing and allowing the blood to flow in. As he finished, he threw it in the bin, placing a plaster over the small puncture would. Tord's face looked kind of funny, sewn up awkwardly and smeared with disinfectant.  
They walked out of the room together, crossing the corridor into the room Patryk was sitting in.

"We should pack up and get ready to leave." Tord said, and Patryk nodded. "Paul, go get Willow."   
"Good idea. The green army's probably looking for us.." Patryk mused while Paul walked quietly up the stairs to comfort her. Even though she could handle blood and gore, she was very emotional when the people she considered her family were hurt. They were all she had, pretty much all any of them had. 

As they packed, Patryk held up his finger in a motion to be quiet. Outside, the faintest sounds of footsteps could be heard. Willow quietly skittered down the stairs, and walked into the room.  
"There's green army soldiers outside." She hissed in a panicked whisper, and Patryk stiffened.  
"Get Paul." 

She nodded, very quickly running up the stairs. Paul came down moments later with her.  
"So, what now?" He muttered. "We're all unarmed and we don't have time to get anything." 

He was cut off by a curt knock on the door. Willow looked at them, and very quickly took off her jacket, left in her red jumper and leggings.  
"I'll get it." She announced quietly, walking out into the corridor. Opening the door, she didn't expect to be met by the Green Leader himself, who of course recognised her.

"Good evening. Care to let us in?" His gaze lingered over her black eye, and then the discarded red army jacket on the floor. "This is just a routine check. Nothing to worry about."   
"Why are you here then, Green Leader?" She asked with mock politeness.  
"That's not important." He told her, stepping inside, followed by two soldiers. Willow skirted around them, grabbing her jacket and slamming the door of the room they were hiding in, locking it.

"He's here." She gasped, and Tord turned a little pale. "Let's go." He commanded, and they all very quickly exited through the window, taking the bags with them, Willow's first aid kit tucked carefully into Paul's bag. As he hit the ground, Tord began running, followed by Paul, Patryk and then Willow. They heard a muffled gunshot, presumably the lock being shot, but they didn't stop. As Willow began to slow, Patryk grabbed her arm, pretty much dragging her along, only slowing when they found a safe building. 

Tord inched inside, listening for any unusual noises or anything, but it was clear. They piled into the abandoned house, Patryk supporting Willow as she caught her breath.  
"This is fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Willow woke up to sunlight streaming through the cracked window. She didn't remember falling asleep in a bed, so someone must have brought her up here. That was nice of them. Getting out of bed, she pulled on her jacket, and glanced over the note Paul had left. It just said he and Patryk had gone out for some food.

Looking over to the side, she saw Tord sleeping. She'd check his wounds when he woke up, but his robotic arm was holding up really well, all things considered. She was a qualified doctor, but she'd never done anything that extreme. The dismembered arm was probably still lying on the floor as a lovely surprise for Edd to find. 

That still shook her. How did he know they'd be there? Were any of them being tracked? She shook off the thoughts at the knock at the door.  
"It's just us!" Patryk yelled as she hurtled down the stairs. She let him in, and he handed her a loaf of bread. It was wrapped in flimsy plastic, which she left. They'd eat when Tord woke up.

Speak of the devil, but as soon as they had come in, Tord was walking down the stairs in his uniform, eye patch on and everything. He looked quite intimidating to be perfectly honest. Paul looked up at him, and walked over, whispering something quietly into his ear. Tord nodded, and then walked into the old kitchen. They couldn't stay long, but they could make use of the toaster and what was left in the fridge. 

The town had been vacated without warning when Edd began to take over, for the safety of the people, so they could take as much food as they needed. Willow filled up a bottle of water, stowing it away in her bag. They would probably need it later.

The sound of the toaster popping up startled her, and Patryk laughed a little. That was really all they could do. Laugh about it. If they didn't, they wouldn't have lasted this long. They'd have gone mad. 

Paul spread some butter on the toast, handing it around. Tord had managed to find a few rashers of bacon, and made use of the frying pan that had been left. It was a good meal, but they'd have to get moving pretty quickly if they didn't want to get caught out. They could hear the yelling of the soldiers as they continued their search, so they knew they'd have to be quick. A soft tap at the door made the hair on the back of their necks stand up, all quietly making their way to somewhere they could hide, taking their bags with them.

They all chose the bedroom, Paul and Willow hiding under the bed and Tord and Patryk hiding in the closet. Eventually, whoever was at the door got tired of waiting and shot the lock, kicking open the door. Paul flinched as Willow tried to burrow in his coat, before gently stroking her hair to help her calm down.  
"I don't want to die." She whimpered, and Paul looked down at her.  
"We won't. I promise." He whispered, giving her a reassuring hug as footsteps sounded from downstairs, voices yelling to one another.

Eventually, the stairs creaked as someone made their way up, and the door to the single bedroom opened. Paul could see someone's polished black boots walking around the room, before he heard a muffled scream as Willow was torn out of his grip.

The harsh voice of Edd rang through the room.  
"Come out with your hands up before I shoot her." He demanded, holding a gun up to her head with his other hand over his mouth. She was crying softly, shaking with sobs. Eventually Tord pushed open the door to the closet, and he and Patryk stepped out. Tord gave Paul a nudge with his foot, and he rolled out from under the bed, rising to his feet and dusting himself off.  
"Good. Now, you're all coming with me."

He let go of Willow, and she pretty much fell forward into Patryk, who held her upright as she cried her eyes out.  
"I would assume you would have stronger people with you, Red Leader, but I was wrong." Edd smirked, gesturing for the soldiers Paul didn't even know were there to follow him downstairs.

They were unceremoniously forced into the back of a van, which drove off down the road at some ridiculous speed. Willow pulled paperclips out of her pockets, counting them, and then shoving them into the pocket of her underwear. They'd come in useful. Tord sat in the corner glowering at the wall, Paul wished they weren't there and Patryk picked at the floor in frustration. Everyone was angry, so they were very careful not to upset one another. They didn't need to fight right now. 

The hatch that allowed the passenger to see into the back slid open, and Edd's eyes appeared in the gap.  
"I trust you're enjoying yourself. We have a lot of catching up to do, Tord." He spoke cheerfully, almost as though this was a normal, friendly chat. Tord returned his smile, but his was cold and humourless.  
"Yes, that will be interesting." He commented as Edd looked away to survey his teammates. His eyes lingered on the green army medic badge pinned to Willow's uniform. She moved to cover it up, but he had already seen it.

"Willow, Willow, Willow. Out of all of the places I expected to see you, this wasn't one of them. Guilty of betrayal, I think it'll see fit to have you executed." Edd paused, thinking. "Twelve o clock tomorrow morning."

She went a little pale, and Paul put his arm around her protectively.

The van came to an abrupt stop, and they were allowed to step out and take a look at the green army's base. It was large and fairly impressive, but nothing special. They entered through the front entrance, drawing intrigued glances from the many soldiers milling around, some talking, others just staring. A hush descended over the crown as Tord walked in, before a quiet whispering rose up, replacing the awkward silence.

Edd led them into the prison area, which was surprisingly large. One or two of the cells had people in them, none that Tord recognised, so he paid it no mind. Willow were forced into one of the larger cells, while Tord, Paul and Patryk were kept out. Edd would want to talk to them.

They had their jackets taken and hung up, as well as their bags, leaving them in the red jumpers that came with the uniform. Edd began leading them away, presumably to his office.

Paul looked at her in slight panic, and she returned his gaze. The heavy padlock on the door clicked shut, and Patryk sighed deeply. There was a bunk bed, with three beds stacked on top of eachother, and a sink. Willow climbed up onto the top bunk, curling up under the thin sheet. It was freezing outside, and it wasn't any better in here. She'd just have to rely on her jumper.

It seemed like ages before they returned, and she was down on the ground like a shot. She had been anxiously awaiting their return for a while, worried about what Edd might do to them. They were like a family, except she was much closer to Paul than any of the others. They waited for Edd to leave the room before they moved. Patryk sat down on the bottom bunk, and Paul walked over to Willow, knowing she wouldn't be fairing very well. They had known eachother for a very long time, and Paul treated her like his little sister, and Willow very much relied on him.

"This isn't great." Patryk muttered, and Tord agreed, climbing up to the second bunk.  
"We'll get out." He said firmly. "We always will."   
Tord curled up and began to fall asleep, while Willow dozed off in Paul's arms. They'd have to share a bed, as there weren't enough and no-one was going to volunteer to sleep on the hard concrete floor. 

It wasn't late or anything, it was just the only thing they could do. They'd wait for food, and then during the changing of the guard they could escape. They'd need to eat in case they didn't get their bags back. 

It happened sooner than they expected, with a soldier unlocking the door, menacingly holding four bowls of soup. He passed each one to their respective prisoner, and then left, making sure the door was locked. Willow figured there'd be harsh punishment if they escaped, seeing as they were the highest security prisoners. 

As they ate, they exchanged idle conversation, until Willow demanded to know what happened with Edd.  
Paul looked over at her, spoon still sticking out of his mouth.  
"Oh, pretty much just to brag and ask pointless questions." Tord told her, and she sighed.   
"Why does he hate you so much?" She pressed, "You never told me what you were doing while you were gone." Paul looked slightly uncomfortable, and suddenly the floor was very interesting.  
"I blew up his house." Tord answered matter of factly, and Willow gave a quick laugh. 

They continued talking for a while until they had finished eating, and gradually all went to bed, Paul and Willow sharing the bottom bunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Tord was the first one awake, climbing down hurriedly and poking Willow awake. She looked up groggily, and then understood what he meant. She had to be up and ready for the changing of the guard.

She pulled the paperclips out of her pocket, counting them, and then pushed Paul's arm off her, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"They'll change soon. Don't worry." Tord told her.  
"That's all very well for you to say when you're not scheduled to be executed." She snapped, but he didn't get upset.  
"We'll get out." He said firmly, and she agreed with him. "That's the spirit. Who's my brave soldier?" His voice was soft, and she gave him a small smile. 

As Paul and Patryk began to wake up, Willow had resorted to counting paperclips again out of nervousness. As the tired looking soldier finally rose from his seat, willow watched with bated breath before beginning to fiddle with the lock, Tord keeping an eye out for anyone coming. The lock clicked open, but they were met with another problem.

The prison was on the second floor, opposite what Tord believed to be Edd's office, so they'd have to be very careful. Patryk pushed the door open, and they all slid quietly out of the cell. They grabbed their bags and jackets, and bolted for the back door as the front one began to open. It opened, and they were greeted by a flight of stairs. Racing down them, two steps at a time, with Tord at the front and Patryk at the back, they were at the bottom fairly quickly. 

They were at the entrance to the main corridor, except that it was packed with soldiers. This wouldn't be easy, but they had no choice. They split up, Tord keeping his face hidden as they slowly but surely made their way to the front entrance, not before they heard a familiar voice shout.  
"If anyone sees four people in red army uniform, can they please return them to the prison, and can the soldiers who were guarding please come up to my office." 

The bolted for the door, but they couldn't get there quick enough. Pretty soon, all of the soldiers started looking around, presumably trying to find the escaped red army soldiers. Tord managed to steal a gun right off someone's back, and hid it in his coat. He waited until they were all at the door, and then pushed it open, allowing them all through before him. 

A surprised shout came from the front of the crowd as Tord slammed the door, and soon several soldiers were in hot pursuit. A bullet whipped past Willow's head, nicking her ear. They hadn't prepared to be flanked, so as soldiers looped around, cutting them off, they realised their short-lived freedom was over.

Edd wasn't at all pleased when his soldiers handed them over. This time, all four of them were being dragged up to his office.

Busy doing paperwork, Edd only looked up when the soldiers left, his eyes raking over the four figures standing in front of his desk.  
"Willow Payne, 19. Former medic of the green army. Your execution will be moved to tomorrow, due to slight inconveniences." Edd read out, and Willow barely stifled a sob.  
"Come on, you're joking. She's just a kid." Paul interrupted, and Edd raised his eyebrow.  
"Tord Larson." He continued, reading off of the piece of paper in front of him. "Leader of the 'Red Army'. Wanted for murder. You will also be executed tomorrow. Paul and Patryk. Guilty by involvement. Three years sentence." 

He placed the papers down with a sense of finality, and then spoke to the soldiers.  
"Take them down to the prison, but make sure it's secure this time. You know what happened to the last one who failed me."  
The soldier hurriedly nodded, sweat beading on his forehead.  
"Of course, Sir." 

Willow curled up in Paul's coat, head buried in the soft fabric as Tord paced. He looked over to Willow. "So why does Edd hate you so much?" He asked, and she blushed. "I may have committed some light treason." She answered, not looking at him. Patryk sat with his head in his hands. All four were pale, and Patryk was struggling to keep himself together.  
"I don't want to go." Willow whimpered into Paul's coat. "I don't want to." Paul gently ran his finger through her hair.  
"You're not going to. I'm not going to let you."

 

The next morning rolled around, and pretty much before any of them could properly wake up, Tord and willow were being forced out of the cells. Willow flashed Paul an absolutely distraught look, and he swallowed nervously, mouthing the word 'sorry'. Tord gripped her arm firmly, holding her close to him. 

As they walked out onto the grass behind the base, Willow began crying, tears pouring down her pale face. The soldiers forced them to their knees, and then pressed their guns against their heads.

Paul flinched at the sound of the gunshot, and then waited for the other one to come.When it did, it was followed quickly by another. He looked over at Patryk, who had broken down completely. Shuffling over, he gave his friend a hug, tears pouring down both of their faces.  
"It's gonna be alright."


End file.
